1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard lift mechanism and a portable electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a keyboard lift mechanism for lifting and descending a keyboard and a portable electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a keyboard of a notebook computer is installed on a host casing with parallel orientation relative to a desk for supporting the notebook computer. However, an angle of the keyboard in use is not adjustable according to a user's preference, so as to fail in providing the user with convenient and ergonomic use of the notebook computer.